1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with SMT solder portions of contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector is widely used in electronic field, such as personal computer. Taiwan Utility Patent Issued No. M426190 discloses an electrical connector, which includes an insulative housing, several contacts received in the insulative housing and a metallic shell shielding the insulative housing. Each contact includes a contacting portion, a retaining portion and a through-hole type soldering portion. A spacer is provided and defines several through holes through which said soldering portions pass to position the soldering portions. However, the spacer couldn't be applied to soldering portions of complex arrangement, especially an electrical connector soldered by surface-mounting technology.
Hence, an electrical connector with a new spacer is desired.